


Flower in Bloom

by moncon98



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Baby bergen, Big storm, Giggly baby, Happy, Marigolds, Poppy was a cute kid, What if a bergen were raised by trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moncon98/pseuds/moncon98
Summary: The trolls find a baby by a stream and decide to take it in, despite some... differences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I had this idea after i watched Trolls and the wonderful http://king-branch.tumblr.com drew marigold! If you have and suggestions or questions don't be afraid to ask!

It was a night with one of the worst storms anyone had seen, bergen or troll. It shook the trees and houses and tries to blow out windows. That night the storm stole something from bergen town and washed it down stream till it was extremely close to the troll tree. During the storm all the trolls huddled into a hollowed out part of the tree, holding down for till morning came and blew away the storm. Once king peppy let all the trolls go Brach ran to check the damage on the bunker he had been digging out. Half way there he saw a strange thing wrapped in old muddy clothe move, which scared the bejebus out of him. He ran back to the trolls and ran to king peppy.

"King Peppy! Thing! Clothe! Move!" Branch was so scared that he could barely make words, but living with his daughter made him fluent in incomprehensible babble.

King Peppy and a few older trolls followed Branch back to what he had found, of course they were followed by a toddler poppy. When everyone saw the strange bundle sitting still they were about to unwrap it when it started moving again. This time some noises came from it, which any troll parent recognized as the gurgles of a baby. They walked a bit closer and used their hair to move the clothe away from the child. They all gasped when they saw a very small bergen, Branch even ran and hid behind king peppy. The baby held a yellow and orange flower in it's hand and was chewing on one of it's petal with the single barely visable tooth it had. Poppy smiled and skipped closer, ignoring her father's calls, and laid her hand's on the baby's hand, still holding the flower.

"Marigold!" Poppy smiled and looked back at her father, as if checking to see if she called the flower the right name.

What happened next surprise everyone except Poppy, who still hadn't been told of the bergens. The baby giggled. Everyone was looking at it with gaping mouths while Poppy smiled at the baby and tickled it's hand, which led to them both being in a giggle fit. When Poppy stopped the baby went back to chewing on the marigold, a huge grin on it's face. Everyone was amazed, a baby was happy after last night, a baby BERGEN was happy. A million thoughts ran through King Peppy's head. He half wanted to take the baby back, but what would happen to it's happiness? What would happen to Poppy's, who had become quick friends with the infant? He took a deep breath and walked over to the baby and Poppy. He put a hand on his daughter's shoulder and pulled Branch from under his cape. Branch still looked scared of the baby, but seeing it's singular tooth calmed him a little. King Peppy smiled and nodded, as if agreeing with something.

"Come along everyone, we need to get our newest child to the village. Welcome to the family, Marigold." He placed a hand on the baby's, earning him a happy gurgle.


	2. Welcome

At first the village was a bit scared of the child carried into the square by the adult's hair. King Peppy had expected that, after all she was a bergen. To get everyone accustomed to her he decided to sit beside her while the braver ones came to meet her. Poppy of course was having fun running all over and bringing Marigold things and people Poppy liked. It all caused the baby to laugh and gurgle more, a huge one tooth smile on her face. By noon most of the village was playing with her and helping King Peppy watch over her. Branch was still a bit cautious of her, but that was understandable for him. Around 2 there was a loud rumble that made everyone freeze and look up at the sky, but the sky was clear. They heard it again and then heard a whimper from Marigold. It took the parents only a few seconds to realize what was going on.

One of the moms hugged her side and rubbed where her hands touched, "Poor baby, probably hasn't had any food since yesterday. Do we still have that failed soup from yesterday?"

A few of the trolls nodded and ran to go get the pot. A few more found a branch and worked together to make a spoon that would be big enough for Marigold. To keep her from crying the kids were singing to her and playing peek-a-boo. After about an hour the spoon was ready and the soup heated. Some trolls sat her up and leaned her against a tree. She clapped as babies do when they see food. They took turns feeding her till she was full, at which point she let out a burp. She was so full, apparently, that she fell asleep soon after. They set up rotations to watch her while the rest went about their life. She slept for a few hours and would have probably slept more if a impromptu party hadn't woke her. When she fully woke she saw the trolls a bit away from her partying and wanted to join in the noise. She began clapping with the beat and laughing. Hearing the odd percussion the trolls stoped for a minute and looked at her. She was still clapping and smiling. The trolls smiled back and began partying again, stronger than before. They had a feeling they'd love her just as if she were a troll.


End file.
